protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goten
Goten, full name Son Goten (孫 悟天?), is the second and final child of Goku and Chi-Chi, thus making him a Saiyan/Human hybrid, and is the younger brother of Gohan in the Dragon Ball franchise. Appearance First introduced in chapter 230 of the manga, Goten strongly resembles his father in appearance, with the same hair-style and similar clothing. In chapter 324, the end of the series, Toriyama changes his appearance to avoid confusion with Goku to include a shirt bearing his name, and a longer, shaggier hairstyle, while in Dragon Ball GT, Goten's hair was changed to a shorter, tall-spiky hairstyle resembling Gohan's hairstyle from the Majin Buu Saga. Goten is trained by his older brother Gohan in preparation for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, which their father would be attending. During the training, Gohan discovered Goten could become a "Super Saiyan". He also possesses the Kamehameha, a technique that concentrates ki energy and is released into a powerful beam. Personality Goten is somewhat naive, fun-loving and kind-hearted like his father. However, thanks to his mother's structured upbringing, he tends to show more common sense and proper manners than his father did as a child (even in some cases as an adult). He is also somewhat mischievous, due to being influenced by his best friend Trunks and joins him in their many antics. Between Trunks and himself, he is surprisingly the voice of reason, though he usually goes along with the former's ideas. Goten is also well mannered, as he always bows before he faces someone in a fight. He looks up to and greatly admires his older brother Gohan (he was the only person who finds Gohan's embarrassing Great Saiyaman costume to be "cool"). When Trunks had blamed the tournament intermission on Gohan's defeat in the previous match, Goten quickly became agitated and aggressive towards the other in an attempt to defend his older brother's honor. However, in Dragon Ball Super his opinion of Great Saiyaman has changed as he rejects a Great Saiyaman costume that Gohan had made for Goten, considering it lame showing that his tastes have changed. Unlike his older brother, Chi-Chi allowed Goten to have more freedom growing up and even took it upon herself to train Goten in the martial arts. This allowed him to develop an interest in play fighting and sparring. He was also able to transform into a Super Saiyan while training with Chi-Chi, though she reacted negatively to the transformation due to her negative opinion of the form itself and told Goten never to transform again, causing him to avoid transforming in her presence, though it is implied that he and Trunks would transform in secret while play fighting, allowing him to master the form before he could even fly. After witnessing Gohan's transformation, he asked his brother if it was okay he transformed as well, much to Gohan's surprise. He later became more willing to transform even when his mother was present such as during his Junior World Tournament battle with Trunks. Goten loves play-fighting and bug catching. Goten also shows great love for wild animals, a trait obviously passed down from his father Goku, as he is seen often getting distracted from training by them on more than one occasion. Goten also shares the typical Saiyan appetite, like his father and brother. In one episode following Trunks and Goten awakening at Kami's Lookout after being knocked out by Vegeta, Trunks successfully wakes up Goten by telling him it was time to eat, which made Goten excited; this is similar to what Bulma used to wake Goku up when he was facing Jackie Chun. Goten's favorite food is pocky sticks and strawberry daifuku. As a teenager and an adult, Goten is still kind-hearted and considerate of other people, but is seen to be more mature. He settles down to live more or less as a normal teenager, worrying more about girls and bikes than fighting. Character relationships *Mr. Satan - His older brother's father-in-law, his sister-in-law's father, and also his niece's maternal grandfather. History Gallery Goten_kid_render.png|Goten (Dragon Ball Z) Trivia *Unlike his older brother, Goten wasn't pushed into studying. Although later in Super, Chi Chi start taking a strict interest in his education. *Goten's name literally means "Awakening to Heaven" or "perceiving heaven", as "Ten" can translate as sky or heavens. His name is very similar to Goku's, as he was likely named after him. Due to this, Goten's name can be read in the same manner of Mandarin/pinyin like with his brother and father's names. In Goten's case, the reading is "Sun Wutian" (孫悟天, Sūn Wùtiān). *Masako Nozawa voices Goten in Japanese (who also voices Goku and Gohan in Japanese), while he is voiced by Kara Edwards (as a child) and Robert McCollum (as a teen) in the Funimation dub, while in the Ocean dub of Dragon Ball Z, he is voiced by Jillian Michaels as a kid and Brad Swaile as a teen and in the Blue Water dub of Dragon Ball GT, he is voiced by Scott Hendrickson. Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Kid Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Siblings Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hybrids Category:Comic Relief Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Humanoid Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Male Damsels Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Males